Gaia
Gaia (englisch: Gaea) ist eine der ersten Göttinnen der Erde, und die Hauptantagonisten der Die Helden des Olymp Reihe. Ihr derzeitiger Ehemann ist der Protogenos Tartarus, ihr früherer Ehemann ist Uranus. Ihr römischer Gegenpart ist Terra. Vergangenheit Geburt und Heirat mit Uranos Gaia war die erste der Protogenoi, die aus Chaos entstand; geboren als ein bisschen Materie sich zusammentat und zur Erde formte. Ursprünglich war sie alleine im Universum, bis sich der Himmel (Uranos) über der Erde formte. Zwei weitere Protogenoi folgten kurz darauf: Pontus (das Meer) und Tartarus (den Abgrund). Beide entwickelten Gefühle für Gaia, aber sie wählte Uranos als ihren Ehemann. Gaia und Uranos bekamen insgesamt dreimal Kinder, die Titanen, die Älteren Zyklopen und die Hunderthändigen. Obwohl Gaia all ihre Kinder liebte, hasste Uranos die jüngeren Kinder, hauptsächlich wegen ihres hässlichen Aussehens. Gegen Gaias Proteste, fesselte Uranos die Älteren Zyklopen und Hunderthändigen, bevor er sie in die Tiefen des Tartarus warf. Mord des Uranos Wütend auf die Taten ihres Ehemanns, ruft Gaia ihre verbleibenden Kinder, die Titanen herbei und zeigt ihnen die neu hergestellte Sichel. Sie verpflichtet einen von ihnen nach vorne zu treten und die Aufgabe Uranos mit der Sichel zu töten auszuführen. Dieser wird seinen Platz als König des Universums einnehmen. Alle Titanen sind zwiegespalten und wollen ihren Vater nicht töten, nur der jüngste und machtgierigste von ihnen - Kronos - willigte ein. Er akzeptierte die Sichel von Gaia und überredete seine Mutter Uranos auf die Erde zu locken, sodass er und seine Brüder (mit Ausnahme von Okeanos) ihm auflauern können. Als Uranos auftaucht, um sich mit Gaia zu treffen, springen Krios, Koios, Hyperion und Iapetos aus ihren Verstecken und überfallen ihren Vater. Während die vier Brüder Uranos festhalten, benutzt Kronos die Sichel, um seinen Körper zu zerstückeln und wirft die Stücke ins Meer. Nach dem Mord ernennt Gaia Kronos zum Herrn des Universums und fällt ihnen einen tiefen Schlaf, als die Älteren Zyklopen und Hunderthändigen frei gelassen wurden. Rettung des Zeus Als Kronos seine Schwester Rhea heiratet und fünf göttliche Kinder mit ihr bekommt, frisst er jedes von ihnen direkt nach deren Geburt auf, aus Angst vor Uranos Prophezeiung, in der er von seinem eigenen Kind entmachtet wird. Während sie mit ihrem sechsten Kind schwanger ist, wird Rhea von der schlafenden Gaia nach Kreta geschickt, um dort das Kind zu bekommen. Rhea bekommt einen Sohn, den sie Zeus nennt und Gaia gibt ihr stattdessen einen Stein, der das Baby für Kronos Augen ersetzen soll. Erster Riesen Krieg und Typhon , ihr Enkel]] Nach ihrem Erwachen, findet sie heraus, dass die Olympier ihren Titanen Kinder in den Tartarus verbannt haben, woraufhin sie sich mit Tartarus zusammenschließt und neue Kinder bekommt: die Riesen. Jeder von ihnen stellt das Gegenstück zu einem speziellen Griechischen Gott dar, auch als deren Fluch oder Untergang bezeichnet. Als es zum Ersten Riesen Krieg kommt, bekommen die Olympier Hilfe von Herkules und Dionysos, wodurch die Kinder der Gaia besiegt werden. Gaias letzter Akt von Trotz gegen die Götter kommt in Form von Typhon, ihrem monströsen Sohn, der den Olymp angreifen soll. Typhon erhebt sich in die obere Welt und hinterlässt einen Pfad der Verwüstung auf seinem Wegen zum Berg Olymp. Die Götter müssen gegen den Riesen kämpfen, doch sein schreckliches Aussehen, lässt sie die Flucht nach Ägypten ergreifen. Nur Zeus bleibt zurück, und nach einem langen Kampf, besiegt er Typhon und sperrt ihn unter den Berg Etna. So wurde ein weiteres Kind von Gaia besiegt und sie gesteht ihre Niederlage ein und fällt wieder in ihren tiefen Schlaf. In den Reihen Gaia begann erneut zu Erwachen, während die Götter im Zweiten Weltkrieg gegeneinander kämpften. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und lies ihre Kinder, die Giganten auferstehen. Sie lockte Marie Levesque, eine Geliebte des Pluto in eine Falle nach Alaska, einem Land, das nicht in dem Gebiet der Götter lag. Pluto versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass das eine Falle war, aber Marie hörte nicht auf ihn und nahm ihre Tochter mit sich. In Alaska übernahm Gaia Maries Körper und lockte Hazel zu einer Phantominsel in Resurrection Bay. Sie nutzte Hazels Macht über die Reichtümer unter der Erde, um den Riesen Alcyoneus auf die Erde zu bringen. Dies führte sie fort, bis zur Nacht, in der Alcyoneus aufsteigen sollte. Hazel folgte ihrer Mutter zum letzten Mal zur Insel, erkannte aber schnell, dass ihre Mutter nicht länger unter Gaias Kontrolle stand. Marie war bereit sich selbst dem Riesen zu opfern, um Hazel zu retten. Hazel wollte das nicht und benutzte ihre Fähigkeiten, um die Insel und Alcyoneus zu zerstören, was Gaia sehr ärgerte. Die Erdmutter legte sich nach ihrem fehlgeschlagenen Plan für fast 40 Jahre wieder schlafen und wachte in der 80er Jahren erneut auf. Dieses Mal schaffte sie es Alcyoneus auf die Erde zu bringen. Eventuell hörte Gaia von den Halbgöttern, die Teil der Prophezeiung der Sieben sein werden. Während Hera versuchte die Sieben zusammen zu bringen, versuchte Gaia ihre Seelen zu brechen. Sie lernte Leos Rolle in der Prophezeiung von Medea kennen, einer Sterblichen mit der Fähigkeit die Zukunft zu sehen. Als Leo noch ein Kind war, sperrte sie seine Mutter in eine Fabrik und geht mit Leo dorthin. Leo versuchte seine Mutter mit seinen Feuer Fertigkeiten zu schützen, doch er setzte das ganze Haus in Brand und seine Mutter starb. Gaia blieb danach meistens still, da die Titanen während des Zweiten Olympischen Krieges aufstiegen. Nach dem Krieg wurde der Gott Thanatos entführt und sie konnte die Tore des Todes öffnen, was es den Toten erlaubte, erneut zur Erde zurückzukehren. Percy Jackson Reihe Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Gaia wird von Annabeth Chase erwähnt, als Percy Jackson gegen ihren Sohn Antaeus (auch ein Sohn des Poseidon) kämpft. Zuerst schafft es Percy nicht ihn zu verletzen, denn jede Wunde wird sofort von Sand überdeckt und durch Gaias Macht geheilt. Percy ist aber doch in der Lage ihn zu besiegen, indem er ihn von der Erde trennt. Percy legt ihn in Ketten und schlägt danach auf ihn ein, wodurch er zu Staub zerfällt. Eine Flussnymphe erwähnt Gaia ebenfalls, als sie Percy sagt, dass der Bereich um ihren Fluss, auch Geryons Ställe, einst Teil des Ozeans waren, als ausschließlich Gaia und Uranos regierten. Die Helden des Olymp Der verschwundene Halbgott Gaia taucht als Geist auf, als Leo Valdez klein war und den Arbeitsplatz seiner Mutter verlässt, und bringt diesen zum Brennen. Leo überlebt wegen seiner Fähigkeit Feuer zu widerstehen, doch seine Mutter schafft es nicht mehr rechtzeitig nach draußen. Zu dieser Zeit ist Gaia noch sehr schwach, aber bereits am Erwachen. Gaia tauchte auch während Jasons Aufgabe Hera zu retten auf und spricht zu Leo. Es wird offiziell gesagt, dass Gaia am Erwachen ist und die Riesen benutzt, um die derzeitigen Herrscher des Olymps, die Olympier, zu stürzen. Wenn sie ganz erwacht, kann sie die Erde so zum Beben bringen, dass die Zivilisation getrennt wird. Ihr Armee macht sich auch nach Griechenland und will die Götter von der Wurzel an zerstören. Gaia wird während der Geschichte öfter erwähnt, wenn auch nicht immer bei ihrem Namen. Der Sohn des Neptun Gaia wird immer aktiver. Sie taucht als Gesicht eines Berges in Percys Traum nach den Kriegsspielen auf und erklärt, dass er der Schlüssel zum Sieg über die Götter ist. Kurz darauf in einem anderen Traum erneut auf, wo sie ihm befiehlt, nach Alaska zu kommen. Durch ihre Hilfe gewinnt Percy sein Spiel, indem er Phineas dazu bringt das vergiftete Gorgonenblut zu trinken. Ella erklärt, dass "die Frau in der Erde" große Pläne für Percy hat. Später stellt sie Laistrygonians vor dem Zhang Haus auf, um Frank Zhang zu töten, und nur ein paar Tage später will sie Percy und Hazel gefangen nehmen und verspottet diese, als sie den Adler zurückgewinnen. Sie spricht auch mit Hazel über Nico di Angelo, Hazels Halbbruder, den sie verschleppte und irgendwo in Rom gefangen hält. Das Zeichen der Athene Gaia sendet die Eidolons aus, um drei Mitglieder der Sieben (Percy, Jason und Leo) zu ergreifen. Sie spricht auch zu Piper McLean in Kansas und erzählt ihr, dass sie sich zwischen Percy und Jason entscheiden muss, da sie das Blut eines männlichen und eines weiblichen Halbgottes braucht, um zu Erwachen. Piper weigert sich zu wählen und rettet die Jungs davor sich gegenseitig zu töten. Die Erdgöttin fordert von Otis und Ephialtes Rom am 1. Juli zu zerstören. Sie taucht in Percys Traum in halb menschlicher Form auf und erzählt ihm, dass er alleine fallen wird. Sie plant Camp Half-Blood zu zerstören und es für immer zertrümmert zu lassen, um zu zeigen wie machtlos die Halbgötter im Kampf gegen sie und die Riesen waren. Sie verlässt Percy mit der Nachricht, den Tartarus zu genießen. Laut den Zwillingen Otis und Ephialtes hat die Erdgöttin Percy und Annabeth auserwählt, um für ihr Erwachen geopfert zu werden. Später erwähnen sie, dass sie in einem Monat auferstehen wird. Sie erzählt Leo immer wieder, dass er das "siebte Rad am Wagen" ist, was bedeutet, dass er niemals zu den anderen sechs Halbgöttern passen wird. Das Haus des Hades Während eines Treffens mit den Römern, erwähnt Grover Underwood, dass die Naturgeister ihr Rühren spüren können und dass sie fast wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Das Blut des Olymp Gaia wird viele Male während der Geschichte erwähnt, da ihre Riesen ihr Erwachen vorbereiten und die Sieben versuchen, einen Weg zu finden, um sie zu besiegen. Kymopoleia gibt Jason Grace einen Hinweis, als sie ihn darauf hinweist, dass Uranos besiegt wurde, obwohl er ein Gott wie Gaia ist. Daraus kommt Leo Valdez eine Idee und er arbeitet an einem Plan, dessen mögliches Gelingen Apollo bestätigt, doch jeden Sterblichen in der Nähe töten wird. Die Sieben erfahren auch, dass einer von ihnen, bei dem Versuch Gaia zu töten, sterben wird , die bei Gaias Untergang mithalf.]] Während einer Schlacht in Athen gegen die Riesen, gelangt das Blut von Annabeth und Percy auf den Boden. Die Kombination davon bringt Gaia zum Aufwachen, deren Kraft zunächst noch von der Athena Parthenos gedämpft wird, aber eventuell aus dem Boden von Camp Half-Blood hervorkommt, um ihre Rache auszuüben. Bevor sie viel anrichten kann, taucht Leo auf dem erneuerten Festus auf und hält sie vom Boden fern, indem er sie in den Himmel hebt. Jason und Piper McLean helfen ihm, als sie Gaias Schwäche erkennen: Wenn sie von der Quelle ihrer Kraft, dem Boden, entfernt wird, wird sie schwächer. Gaia versucht immer wieder auf den Boden zurückzukommen, doch Jason schafft es sich ihr zu widersetzen und sie wird stetig schwächer. Piper kommt mit Jasons Hilfe näher heran und benutzt Charm-Sprech, damit Gaia wieder einschläft. Gaia nimmt eine menschliche Form an und fällt in Festus Klauen. Leo weiß, dass dieser Zustand nicht lange anhalten wird, weshalb Festus Jason und Piper nach unten drückt und Leo einen riesigen Feuerball auf Gaia wirft. Dieser trifft mit einem Onager Schuss von Oktavian zusammen und Gaia wird verbrannt. Wie ihr Sohn Kronos, ist Gaia nicht komplett vernichtet, aber ihr Wesen ist so stark zerstreut, dass sie hoffentlich nie wieder in der Lage sein wird, eine Form anzunehmen. Nach der Schlacht bestätigen Grover Underwood und die Naturgeister, dass sie ihre Anwesenheit nicht länger spüren können. Persönlichkeit In gewisser Weise ist Gaia die ideale Mutter, die zu allererst ihre Kinder liebt. Sie wird alles tun, um diese zu beschützen, auch wenn es bedeutet, extreme Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Aufgrund dieses Beschützerinstinkts, gilt sie als sehr grausam zu jedem, der sie bedroht. Das gilt auch für die Götter, die ihre eigenen Enkelkinder sind. Gaia ist zudem sehr manipulativ gegenüber den sieben Halbgöttern. Sie versucht Percy dazu zu überreden, sich ihr anzuschließen, ebenso wie Hazel und Annabeth. Und sie möchte Frank, Jason, Leo und Piper töten. Aussehen Da Gaia buchstäblich die Erde selbst ist, hat sie keine wirkliche physische Form. Sie neigt aber dazu sich Menschen in Form einer Frau zu zeigen, die einen Mantel aus schwarzen Dreck trägt und einen Schleier aus Nebel. Hinter dem Schleier befindet sich ein blasses Gesicht, das zu schlafen scheint, was daraufhin deutet, dass Gaia noch nicht erwacht ist. Als Leo noch kleiner war, verwechselte er sie mit Hera, doch Gaia erklärt, dass es eine familiäre Verwechslung sei. Manchmal taucht Gaia auch als riesiges schlafendes Gesicht aus. Percy glaubt, ihr Gesicht in seinen Träumen gesehen zu haben, als einige Wolken manipulierte, um den Schatten ihres Gesichts auf einen Berg zu projizieren. In "Griechische Göttersagen" wird Gaia als matronenhafte Frau in einem wehenden grünen Kleid, lockigen schwarzen Haaren und einem gelassenen Lächeln beschrieben. Ihr Sohn Kronos hat dieses Lächeln geerbt. Sie war so schön und attraktiv, dass sie Uranos dazu brachte, ein romantisches Dinner zu besuchen, mit dem sie ihm eine Falle stellte. In "Das Zeichen der Athene" sieht Percy Gaia in einem Traum. Sie trägt waldgrüne Roben, die gold und weiß gesprenkelt sind, als ob Sonnenlicht durch Zweige scheint. Ihr Haar war so schwarz wie Feldboden, und ihr Gesicht selbst mit geschlossenen Augen wunderschön. Ein träumerisches Lächeln liegt auf ihren Lippen, was sie "kalt und distanziert" wirken lässt. Ein Lächeln, bei dem Percy das Gefühl hat, es würde nicht einmal zittern, wenn Halbgötter sterben order Städte brennen. Als sie ihren Augen öffnet, sieht er, dass sie in grün und schwarz wirbeln, so tief wie die Erdkruste. In "Das Blut des Olymp" ist die erwachte Gaia beschrieben als über 6 Meter große Figur einer Frau, mit einem Kleid aus Grashalmen, einer Haut so weiß wie Quartz und braunem, geflochten Haar, wie Baumwurzeln. Gaias Augen sind beschrieben als volles grün, als ob die ganze Natur in ihnen zusammengetragen wäre. Fähigkeiten Der Protogenos der Erde, "Mutter von Allem", und die zweite, die existiert, Gaia ist eine der mächtigsten Gestalten, mit einer Macht, die sich an Tartarus und Uranos messen lässt. *'Erschaffen von empfindungsfähigen Lebensformen:' Gaia kann Monster erschaffen, die stark genug sind, die Götter herauszufordern, wie die Riesen und Typhon. *'Geokinese': Als physische Verkörperung der Erde, besitzt Gaia die göttliche Macht und absolute Kontrolle über die Erde. **'Bewusstsein der Erde': Gaia weiß alles, was auf der Erde passiert. **'Manifestation der Erde:' Auch als sie schläft, kann Gaia sich aus Dreck offenbaren, wo immer sie es möchte. **'Verjüngung der Erde:' Gaia ist in der Lage ihre Kinder am Leben zu erhalten, solange sie den Boden berühren. **'Treibsandbildung:' Kurz nach ihren Erwachen, schafft es Gaia alle Streitmächte von Camp Half-Blood zu töten, indem sie alle auf einmal in die Erde sinken lässt. Nur Jason Grace, Leo Valdez und Piper McLean können in die Luft entkommen. *'Ferrokinese:' Als Verkörperung der Erde, kann Gaia die Metalle ihres "Körpers" in jede Form bringen. Sie war in der Lage eine Sense herzustellen, die stark genug ist, die Körper und Seelen von Gottheiten zu zerstören. *'Chlorokinese:' Gaia hat Kontrolle über Pflanzen. Sie kann sie spontan aus einer Laune heraus erschaffen. Wie man in "Griechische Göttersagen" erfährt, erschuf sie Heras Baum voll goldener Äpfel, als sie noch am Schlafen war. *'Höchste Kraft:' Gaia hat überdurchschnittliche Kraft, gegenüber den meisten Olympiern, Giganten und Titanen, da sie eine sehr alte Gottheit ist. Allein mit ihrer Anwesenheit kann sie die Kräfte von anderen übertreffen und verringern. *'Alte Sprache:' Laut Tyson in "Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth" gibt es eine antike Sprache, die Gaia mit den Titanen, Älteren Zyklopen und Hekatonkheires gesprochen hat, bevor die Olympier geboren wurden. *'Ahnung:' Gaia kann anderen Erinnerungen oder Visionen zeigen. *'Besitzeinnahme:' Gaia kann für eine kurze Zeit von anderen Besitz einnehmen, wenn diese schlafen. *'Transformation:' Gaia hat die Macht jedes Objekt in eine andere Form zu bringen - so formte sie Daphne in einen Baum. Trivia *Gaia ist der einzige große Bösewicht der zweiten Reihe, der (mehrmals) in der ersten Reihe erwähnt wird. *Der Asteroid Gaea wurde nach ihr benannt. *Gaias römischer Name ist Terra oder Tellus. In der Reihe wird sie jedoch von Griechen und Römern als Gaia bezeichnet. *In "Die Helden des Olymp" taucht Gaia als riesiges Gesicht einer schlafenden Frau aus. *Ihre geweihten Tiere sind Schlangen, Stiere, Schweine und Bienen *Als die Erde erschaffen wurde, entwickelte sich eine lebende Persönlichkeit, die sich selbst Gaia nannte. *Ironischerweise liebt sie all ihre Kindern, obwohl manche davon die Götter unterstützen. *Sie war einfacher zu besiegen als Kronos. Im Gegensatz zu Kronos, schafft sie es ihre ganze Stärke zurückzubekommen, nur um von einem metallenen Drachen niedergestoßen und zerstört zu werden. *Ihr ägyptisches Äquivalent ist Geb. *Ihr nordisches Äquivalent ist Sif. *Es scheint als hätte Gaia versucht den Halbgott, Percy Jackson, öfter zu manipulieren, als die anderen Halbgötter. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Der verschwundene Halbgott Charaktere Kategorie:Der Sohn des Neptun Charaktere Kategorie:Das Zeichen der Athene Charaktere Kategorie:Das Haus des Hades Charaktere Kategorie:Kinder des Chaos Kategorie:Griechische Göttersagen Charaktere Kategorie:Das Blut des Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Unsterbliche (CHB) Kategorie:Protogenoi (Griechisch)